The Serenade
by BabeGirl
Summary: sorry i had to repost it...formatting issue....still a song fic about a strange distraction


Ranger had asked me to do a distraction for him. He didn't brief me on who I was looking for. All he had said was "You'll know them when we get there." _Them?_ It was odd, but he seemed set on me being there, so I had agreed. Now that we were walking into the bar, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Babe, we are doing things differently tonight. I need you to sit at the bar, get a drink, relax, and the guy will find you when the time is right. You will understand when it happens." With that he walked away, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. Unsure of what else to do, I followed his instructions.

I surveyed the bar, looking for someone who looked like an FTA. I didn't see anyone. A spotlight flashed onto a stage I hadn't realized was there. _Way to be aware of your surroundings Steph_ I chided myself. I looked back at the stage and was shocked to see Tank, Bobby, Lester and several of the other Merry Men walk out, holding microphones. The looked directly at me and began singing.

_I hope you find the feet of a dancer, I hope you can sing in the rain__I hope you find all the easy answers to your pain__I hope you find love and affection, someone who cares__I hope you find all the right direction__s__ everywhere._

I was completely speechless. I wanted to say something, but words would not form in my mouth. Tank stepped forward and kept singing.

_It won't be easy, but what can I say__There will be trouble on the way__And__ around every corner, there'll be terror and tears__But always remember that we're here._

Oh no. I could feel the tears coming on. _Pull yourself together!_ I took a few deep breaths and focused on the sight of the Merry Men serenading me, rather then the words.

_I hope you find the feet of a dancer, I hope you can sing in the rain__I hope you find all the easy answers to your pain__I hope you find love and affection, someone who cares__I hope you find all the right direction everywhere._

Lester was next apparently, his voice coming out soft and melodic, something I would have never expected from a man of his burly stature.

_A shoulder to cry on, whenever you're low__You know you can rely on us, you know__'Cause there's nothing too crazy, and there's nothing too dear__But__ always remember that we're here._

I couldn't help it. The tears were flowing freely now, but I didn't care. I was beautiful. I never would have expected the sensitivity from them, but then again, they were always there for me. Picking me up when I fell, helping me with my skips, checking my apartment for crazies. They were like brothers to me.

_I hope you find the feet of a dancer, I hope you can sing in the rain__I hope you find all the easy answers to your pain__I hope you find love and affection, someone who cares__I hope you find all the right direction everywhere._

I was so focused on the tight harmonies that I was amazed at, that I didn't notice Ranger walk up beside me as the Men sang the bridge of the song.

_Even when the rain comes falling down__You__ know it's falling down on you_

The spotlight swung around and illuminated me, as well as Ranger, who had changed out of his regular black army fatigues and into a dove grey suit and blue shirt that was frighteningly similar to my eye colour. He was, if it was even possible, more handsome then normal. I was flabbergasted when he pulled a mic out and began to sing to me, holding my hand gently in his.

_I helped you find the feet of a dancer, I love when you sing in the rain__I__'ll__ h__elp__ you find all the easy answers to your pain__I hope __to__ give you love and affection, that I show you I care__I hope I'm the right direction for you, forever more._

With that, he placed the mic on the bar and pulled out a tiny box. Taking my hand in his again, he lowered himself down on one knee and stared directly into my eyes. I was momentarily distracted by the way the pants clung to his muscular legs, but then he began speaking.

"Babe, I know that I have done some really stupid things in the past few years that probably confused you. Making stipulations on my love for you, that stupid bet, and sending you back to Morelli, several times. I love you, with all of my heart and soul, and I want to have you in my life forever." He opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. He looked back into my eyes. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

I was floored. I realized that he cared for me, but to propose marriage. Wow. Wait, why am I thinking so hard about this. It is what I have been wishing for since that one night we spent together. I jumped off the bar stool, pulled Ranger up off the floor. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I will be yours forever and for always. Of course I will marry you!" He pulled me into the most bone melting kiss we had ever shared. If it was up to me, I would have taken him right there on the bar, but the Merry Men had other ideas. They pulled us apart and passed us both around for bone crushing hugs. By the timed I ended up back in Ranger's arms, my hair was a mess and he was actually laughing. Not the questionable smile I was used to, but full blown laughing. His eyes sparkled and he looked relaxed. I loved him, possibly more then I loved cake, and that was saying something.

We spent the next several hours drinking and getting congratulations from everyone and anyone around us. It was crazy, and after awhile I needed a break, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. After fixing myself up, I headed back into the crowed bar and ran right into the ever present Joseph Morelli.

"Cupcake, what the hell is going on? Why did several people call me and tell me you were engaged? It isn't to me, so something is up."

"You know what Joe, you know all that you need to. Yes I am engaged, and no, it is not to you. I don't think that you need to know anything else about the situation so, bye Joe." With that, I pushed past him and walked back to Ranger and company.

Ranger pulled me outside into the chilly night air. "You know Babe, I think you just made me happier then I have ever been in my life. I love you.

"I love you too Ranger. Now I get what all those cheesy singers mean when they talk about falling in love." We stood, locked in each others embrace for sometime before a very important thought popped into my head. "Hey, Ranger?"

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

"Do I get to see the Bat Cave now?"

He smiled. "Babe."

_I know I suck because I have other stories on the go, but this just popped out of me….the song is Feet of a Dancer by Maura O'Connell. It is a beautiful song. Reviews make the world go round, so push the lovely purple-__ish__ button below…please!_


End file.
